Cat Rochester
Catherine 'Cat' Elise Rochester was bored. Heaven.. hell.. it was all the same to her and as an angel she longed to live a 'life!'. Something that was denied to her because she was an angel. An eternal being. Abilities Shapeshifting Cat is allowed to turn herself into a small black cat with soft blue eyes when she is in danger. She turns into the size of your average house cat, and this allows her to move faster as well as go through areas that people will not be able to go. Assisting in getaways which is handy considering her job. Biological Profile Appearance Catherine is a beautiful women. A natural redhead she has beautiful red curls that fall down just past her shoulder blades. Her pale skin is mostly flawless except a small scar on the back of her left knee and her angel wings tattoo. Catherine's eyes are a light sky blue color that seem to always have a bit of humor and darkness in them. Her lips are full and pink she rarely wears make up and loves to dress her body the way it was meant to be dressed. She often wears leather pants or jeans. Rarely a dress. She wears form fitted shirts and often ones that show a bit of her chest as well depending on if she's working that night. Personal Belongings Cat is never without a silver bangle on her left wrist. It has a holy scripture carved into it, and it means a great deal to her. Having collected it off her first victim. Personality Catherine, is a girl that you don't want to run into on a bad day. Or almost any day for that matter. She might be an angel but she certainly isn't a nice one. Some might call her a Dark Angel, and she would prefer that to anything else. There is no celestial light forming around this girl. She enjoys her job, of assassian way too much, taking the lives of others that were too weak to defend themselves gives her nothing but a secret sense of joy. It's the perfect job for a girl like her. Cat does not like it when people delve too deeply into her or her past. It isn't something she prefers to talk about, not that it was really that bad, some things are better left private. Cat knows that God exists, and she doesn't really care. As an angel that might shock most people but then there are a lot of things about Cat that will shock you. Catherine knows that her body is sexy and that it is the kind that makes men take a second glance. She loves to use it too and never denies it the pleasure that it wants when the needs come along. Cat is a girl that is just fine on her own but in a way she does wish that someone could break through her hard earned stone core. No one has come even close to chipping away the ice and she figured probably no one ever will. Cat can be nice when she really wants to be. Having a soft spot for children in trouble, as well as for other felines. When Cat feels that she is out of her element she will shift into a cat herself and scurry off. It is a well held secret however so she does try not to do it where people can see. Likes Guns, Dancing, Music, Reading, Night time. Dislikes Sour things, Sea food, Dogs, Liars, Closed spaces. Strengths Intelligent, Witty, Observant. Weaknesses Human Body, Love for Cats, Soft spot for children in trouble. Spiritual Convictions Believes in God, but doesn't follow. History Catherine's body was born on January the 13th 1992. The girl, who's name has been forgotten, lead a life that was not really the best. Her mother worked all the time and her father was a drunk. He was not a bad drunk, the kind that beat her or anything. But he was a drunk that would pass out on the couch and the young girl was left to fend for herself. In a world were surviving is already hard enough the young girl wasn't doing very well. She was starving all the time, scrounging for what scraps of food she could find and was severely malnourished when at fifteen she was approached by Catherine. Catherine, was bored. Heaven.. hell.. it was all the same to her and as an angel she longed to live a 'life!'. Something that was denied to her because she was an angel. An eternal being. She was tired of the boring life that so many worked so hard to achieve. She had gone down to earth, and began moving through it. In her own form, and found the girl. Catherine, knew that the girl hated her life, and she was the perfect target. With the right set up, the girls body could become a tool for just what Catherine needed it for. It wasn't too hard to convince the girl. It took just a little bending of the truth. Telling the girl that she was from heaven. That she needed the body for her own work but never once told the girl what that work would be. She told the young woman that she would suffer no more and she would never have to worry about food, money, or any of the discomforts that plagued her. Having lived for fifteen years just fighting to survive, the girl seemed eager for a break and eventually, after a few weeks allowed Catherine to take over her body. Catherine, used a little time, to age the body more appropriately. To feed it properly, to train it to do what she wanted it to do, and to learn how to use it with the ease that humans have with their bodies. Once everything seemed to be settled she went to the Bice Corporation and asked for a job. Hoping, and in the end getting the job that she had always wanted. Something fun and exciting and ripe with danger. Corporate assassian. Now she lives in a lovely little flat on her own with decent furniture, a nice book collection, and beautiful moonlit terrace. Residence New York City Time Line January 8th, 2014: On the Prowl Cat meets a mark and finds herself attracted to the messenger. Getting the job to take some information from the Hilary Institute. February 7th, 2014: Trial by Fire On the job, Cat finds herself in Vacily's office to steal the information requested. But she doesn't get out as easily as she got in, and has to fight to escape. May 11th, 2014: Seeking a Shoulder Cat goes out at night feeling lonely and finds herself at the Oak and Henge. The bartender and she begin to connect a little bit and decide to blow off some steam. Cat endears herself to the man, hoping for something more in her lonely life only to be betrayed and crushed in the end. May 12th, 2014: People Watching While spending the day just hanging out at the park Cat comes across two extrodinary women. Finding herself fighting to give them a chance to get to know her. May 26th, 2014: Right Place Wrong Time? While on a job, she finds herself in competition for someone else who is also on a job that night. Meets someone that would like to learn a bit about her trade. July 5th, 2014: Fate or Something else Cat comes across a very exuberant blonde at a coffee shop on college campus. They begin to compare powers and talk and Catherine begins to belive she may have made her first friend. July 6th, 2014: And They All Came Tumbling Down Cat finds herself locked up in an underground basement when the musuem she had been visiting collapsed. Now she must band together with the other people trapped and find their way out. She finds herself protective over a young healer, and wonders what these feelings actually mean. October 1st, 2014: Spirited Away Catherine head to yet another cafe, and meets a professor. He is able to open her up a little bit and the two muse on the human race and enjoy themselves. October 9th, 2014: Angelic Interlude Cat goes to the harbor so that she can be in private when she finally calls the angel Mithriel to her. Minori and Cat go on a walk through the possible futures so that Cat can see what will happen depending on the path she picks. October 9th, 2014: An Angel Over Lunch Catherine meets an unlikely friend who has things in common with her in a local cafe by chance. October 15th, 2014: A Chance on Something New Catherine going in for coffee takes a chance to sit next to a stranger and finds herself drawn to him. October 25th, 2014: Blood and Grease Catherine surprises JD at work while she is wounded and lonely. Bringing burgers, and being taken care of. She is shocked to find herself cared for by someone she has only recently met. Oct 26th, 2014: Railyard Confessions Having left, the sleeping JD, Cat goes to the Railyard where she works out for her morning exercise. Only to be surprised when JD shows up looking for a fight. October 26th, 2014: A Place to Reflect Catherine heads to South Beach to relax. Oct 30th, 2014: Crimison Moonlight Having hired an escort on a job, she finds herself a bit attracted to the man who is trying to get to know the woman who hired him. But what will come of it later. Relationships Allies Minori 2013 bio.jpg|Minori Tsujino Bela.jpg|Bela Night Jacob Dusquene2.jpg|Jacob Dusquene Enemies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Category:Veil Crossers Category:Characters Category:Corporate Oligarchs